Miko by Blood
by BubbleGumIceCream
Summary: For decades Naraku has hunted and killed miko’s, but what happens when he finds out that he missed one? Kikyo had a daughter, Kagome, raised farmer, untrained miko, and a threat to Naraku. What happens when he finds her?
1. Chapter 1

**Miko by Blood**

Summary: For decades Naraku has hunted and killed miko's, but what happens when he finds out that he missed one? Kikyo had a daughter, Kagome, raised farmer, untrained miko, and a threat to Naraku. What happens when he finds her?

a/n: I didn't know how this one was going to turn out, but I started anyways, so I hope you like it. Sorry to all the readers of "Dance with Me", but the new chapter has not been written yet, it's all in my head though so it's just a matter of time before I type it out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha tear

Ch.1

The young teenager threw her thin pale legs over the bed covers, a chill throwing itself over her, making her want to forget her daily duties and stay in the warm straw bed. But she knew better than to keep her uncle waiting, so she quickly slipped on work pants overtop of her thin white sleep ones, and pulled on a thick work shirt. As her small feet touched the hard floor she held in a whimper and walked out the bedroom door.

"Well there you are, Kagome, I thought I was going to have to wake you this morning." Her uncle sat at the breakfast table smiling at her, "Crops can't harvest themselves ya know."

"If they did then I wouldn't be starved of sleep," her cousin Miroku muttered, smirking up at her as his father scowled at him.

"If you spent less time watching the villager girls we would've been done three days ago, now eat up. We must finish today; it's bound to frost over tonight." Kagome nodded along with Miroku as she sat down at the table by her uncle.

Ever since she had been a child she had been brought up in this household. Uncle Sakana was just like a father, and her Aunt Bria like a mother. Together the farming couple raised her since the day she had first been dropped at their doorstep by a mysterious stranger. Miroku had been five at the time and told her many times over and over again that the woman had been a beautiful and powerful Miko, but then Uncle would scorn him saying "she is your cousin from your mothers side twice removed." Miroku would then reply "we have miko in our blood?" in which his father would smack him across the head muttering. Even though according to Miroku Kagome's mother had been a Miko, Kagome had never shown even the smallest sign of such powers that should've been passed down to her.

"Good morning darling," her Aunt walked in carrying a steaming bowl of porridge, Kagome smiled warmly up at her.

"Good morning Auntie Bria." Her Aunt placed the bowl of thick plain porridge in front of her. Kagome looked at it with loathing, but ate it as to not upset her Aunt and Uncle. The farms income the past years had been very little, so the family was too poor to afford such luxuries as sugar or spices. Even the berries that Kagome would usually pick for their breakfasts had shriveled from the chill of winter coming. At least they still had wood for the fire, she thought, eating another bite of the hot porridge.

Kagome hunched over picking the rice from its wet home. Her fingers were frozen as were her feet, she couldn't even feel her toes. _Damn fall, _she growled bitterly. A little ways to her left and right were other workers, farmers from surrounding houses that shared in her uncle's profit; they too were showing signs of the cold.

"Oi Kagome!" came the rough call of her Uncle from the road side. He sat in a wagon with their lone ox leading the way. He motioned her over and Kagome waded over to him.

"Yes Uncle?" she sighed. The mud over by him was just as cold as the rice field because of the unforgiving sun hiding behind dark clouds.

"It looks like the other workers have the harvest almost complete. Go to the house and dress in your good clothes. You may come with me to the village." Kagome bowed politely and ran back to the cottage. They did not often go to the village, and when they did, usually only Miroku and her Uncle went, leaving her at home with Aunt Bria.

She burst into the house, surprising her Aunt who was scrubbing the dusty floors. "My dear child what is the matter?" she stood and followed Kagome to where she was now in her room pulling on a plain light blue kimono.

"Uncle is taking me into the village, where is Miroku?" she added as her Aunt spun her around to tie up the yellow cord that held on the kimono. Her Aunt's face lit up with joy, outlining her dimming blue eyes and creases around her mouth as she smiled.

"He was here just a few moments ago for the same reason. I didn't know that you were going as well," Bria smiled, taking a damp cloth and washing the mud streaked face of her niece. She then stepped back to look at Kagome proudly. "You look beautiful. It is very easy to believe that you are no longer my child, but a full grown woman." Her hand held Kagome's pale cheek lovingly and she gave her a small embrace. Kagome smiled. "You're going to make some man proud one day, just as you have made me." Her aunt always said things like that, but this time Kagome's heart warmed as her aunt gave her one last hug.

"Now go, do not keep your Uncle waiting," she whispered, pushing her out the door with a smile. Kagome laughed and waved behind her until she reached the dirt road that Miroku and Uncle Sakana were standing on. The aged man smiled and waved at his wife. Miroku gave Kagome a wink and then they headed off to the town.

Miroku told her all the events that had happened last time they had been in the village, Kagome hadn't been there since she was ten, and that was six years back, but Miroku had been there just two months ago. It seemed that the town was doing well, even if their farm was in financial aid, and there was a growth of people lately too, all heading south.

"And there's a new family of demon slayers," he said excitedly. "Their daughter is about your age, her name is Sango..." Kagome raised her brow and interrupted him, looking up at her Uncle.

"Demons have never been a problem here, why would we need demon slayers?" Sakana shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"There have been sightings of demons in the area…" he paused, Kagome knew there was more and waited patiently, hoping he'd continue, which he did finally, though it seemed to be against his better judgment.

"…the sightings are getting more frequent. And worse, they seem organized…the demons I mean."

Kagome scrunched up her nose. "How?"

Miroku, annoyed that his story had been interrupted, now added, "The demons haven't been this bad for sixteen years, when a village near here had been ransacked and destroyed. Our village worries that the same will happen to us."

"Oh." Kagome looked down at the ground by her bare feet as she walked. _I wonder why it was destroyed. _"Were they looking for something do you think?" The idea was out of her mouth before she could stop it. Her Uncle frowned.

"It does not concern you Kagome, so stop asking questions," he snapped irritably.

"Last time the demons were here was when that Miko had come and given you to us Kagome." Miroku said quietly.

The rest of the journey to the village was silent as Kagome and Miroku walked beside the wagon. But Kagome's mind was filled with questions that wanted answers. _Who is the Miko Miroku speaks of? Mikos were supposed to have died off years ago weren't they? Why have the demons come back? Does it have anything to do with the Miko? Was she my mother? Why does Uncle Sakana never tell me anything about my parents? …_

The village was in sight now as they stepped over the last hill and descended into the valley. One thing was for sure, Kagome was going to visit with the wise woman that lived in the village, Keade. She had met her many times when people on the farm had become ill, and Keade had come to heal them. But she was also known for her wide knowledge on demons and magic of the sort. Kagome would ask her about what really happened sixteen years ago…

"Miroku you keep an eye on Kagome while I go get supplies. I should have things wrapped up before dark, so don't wander off to far ya hear?" Her uncle looked at them sternly and then climbed off the wagon, handing them each a dull coin. "Get yourselves a treat, I know you don't get them often." With that, he walked off and into one of the town shops. Miroku turned to Kagome.

"Well Kags, I'm off to find that cute demon slayer, meet you before dusk?" Kagome nodded and Miroku smirked. _You're such a ladies man Miroku. _She chuckled to herself as she watched her cousin walk down the street, running up to girls and asking them to bare his children.

Kagome looked at the coin in her clenched hand. It wasn't much, but maybe she'd get a gift for Aunt Bria before visiting Lady Keade. Soothing her blue kimono, the innocent farm girl started off to the mountain's base where Keade's temple was.

Unnoticed to anyone, a tall man stood hidden in the shadows of a hut, looking at Kagome with great interest in his eyes. "What do we have here?" he purred as he watched the girl in the worn out kimono walk away. "Keade has much to explain to me…"

Almost every stall had something exotic that Kagome had never seen before, and strange but enchanting smells filled the marketplace. It seemed that the towns increase in population had brought with it new things from all around Japan. Foods were being cooked that she didn't recognize, fish from the river were being sold, some of them looked unfamiliar to her, and jewelry and perfumes could be seen glittering in fancy boxes and bottles. One man Kagome saw was trying to sell a stuffed baboon's head. _Creepy…_ She continued to walk through the crowd, stopping at one that had dried flowers and herbs. _Maybe Aunt Bria would like some cooking herbs or spices…_Kagome thought as she looked through the flowers.

"Can I help you miss?" the store keeper asked politely, Kagome smiled back and shook her head, walking on to the next stall.

Following her silently through the crowd was the tall man from the street. His long black hair was loose over his shoulders, hiding much of his face so that no one could identify him. He watched as she stepped up to a jewelry stand and purchased a small purple stone attached to a strip of raw ox hide. Holding it tightly in her long delicate fingers, the small fragile girl started walking towards the mountain again. He smirked, _she must be going to see Keade. What a coincidence, so am I._

"Keade, Lady Keade!" Kagome called as she walked up the many steps to a shrine. "Keade it's me Kagome," she stood at the top of the staircase, looking around her at her surroundings. The shrine looked abandoned, but the monk at the bottom had told Kagome that Keade would be up here somewhere, so she started to wander around until she reached a large garden. Upon entering, Kagome noticed that many of the flowers were starting to wilt from the winter's oncoming chill, yet they were still beautiful and full of color.

"Hello child," said a gentle voice from behind her. Kagome turned around and saw the elder that she had been looking for. Keade stood from where she had been kneeling quietly in the dirt. In her arms was a thin cloth containing the heads of a red flower and stems of another kind that was full of leaves. Kagome bowed her head in respect before helping Keade by taking the cloth that was held out for her.

"Lady Keade, how are you feeling?" Kagome asked, leading the grey haired lady to a small pond where they could sit.

"Quite well thank you Child." Keade looked at her affectionately with her one eye. "Under what honor do I owe this visit?" she asked warmly.

"Uncle Sakana allowed me to travel with him and Miroku today, and they said some things that I thought you could explain to me better." Kagome said this all rather fast, looking guiltily at the water, knowing how her uncle would feel about her digging for information that he had told her didn't concern her.

"I see," Keade murmured, catching Kagome's hesitant eyes. Kagome nodded and looked into the water for a bit before she continued.

"Lady Keade…what happened sixteen years ago? Miroku said a nearby village had been destroyed by demons, is that true?"

Keade's face held no emotion for the long silence that happened before she finally answered, "Yes child, it's true."

"And is it true that demon sightings are increasing again?"

"Yes."

"…do you think that their going to attack again?" Kagome's voice was laced with worry when she whispered the last question. A silent shadow hiding behind a tree smirked as he listened. _Of course it's true, tell her the truth Keade… _ Keade sighed and looked straight into Kagome's eyes.

"What all did that stupid cousin of yours tell you?" Kagome was taken aback slightly by the question but answered it anyways.

"He told me that the last time the demons had attacked like this…so organized that is…was when my mother had left me on their doorstep."

"Is that all he told you?"

Kagome bit her lip. Her uncle would be so angry with her if he knew she had been talking to Keade about this… "He said that she was a beautiful miko…"

Keade chuckled. "Yes, I believe Miroku would've added the beautiful part in there, he wouldn't be a lecher if he didn't..." the old lady stood and picked up the flowers from Kagome, whose face was frozen, her eyes wide.

"…Do-does that mean that Miroku was right?" she got up and jogged to catch up to Keade who was walking to a small shed. Damn that old lady was fast. "Keade? Keade answer me…"

"It's getting late child, your uncle will be wondering where you are." Kagome was silent as she watched Keade place the flowers in the shed. She wanted to hear more…but Keade was right, she still had to find Miroku before going to meet her uncle. "Here, give these to your aunt for me. They should last your family for most of the winter." Keade handed her four pouches that Kagome recognized as spice sacs. "I know how much your cousin hates plain porridge." Keade smiled and motioned for Kagome to leave. She wanted to ask about miko powers, and why she didn't have them. She wanted to know what her mothers name was…but Keade's back was turned to her and was now humming a song while hanging the plants to dry.

Taking the hint, Kagome bowed again in respect then ran down the shrine steps and into the village.

The dark shadow of a man walked out from behind the tree in the garden, a visual smirk placed on his cruel lips. Keade looked up at him, but only enough to let him know she acknowledged him. "Do you usually listen to peoples conversations in person now Naraku?" she asked coldly, going back into the garden and shouldering him as she walked past his hard body.

"So you lied to me about Kikyo having a daughter," he growled softly, Keade scowled, "and then no one even tells the daughter who her mother was? Tsk tsk. I'm disappointed in you Keade."

She laughed darkly and spun around to look at him. "Ha! If I told you about Kagome you would have killed her as soon as she was born!"

"Or while she was still in the womb." He added with a cruel smile. Keade's hands were squeezed into tight white fists as she glared at him.

"We didn't tell her about her mother so that she wouldn't want to become a miko, and so you wouldn't kill her for being one!"

"Do you think I'm stupid Keade?" he looked at her with a cruel amused smirk, "You and I both know that even if she wasn't a trained miko, the holy powers would still reside in her blood. Therefore, she is a threat to me." He walked over to a tree and placed his large hand on it. Dark threads of smoke started to twist around the trunk and before Keade could stop him, the tree was dead and reeking of death. Her eye narrowed and his voice's playful tone vanished.

"The only reason I let you live Keade was because I knew you had lost most of your powers, and you were old. It was only a matter of time before you died like all the other miko's… and that bitch Kikyo." He added venomously to anger her more. Keade walked to the dead tree and put a shaking hand on it, pulling it back almost just as quickly as if it had burned her. "But now that you've lied to me," he continued, ignoring her glare, "I don't know if I'll be as generous this time."

"If you hurt one hair on Kagome's head…"

"Oh don't worry Keade, I'll take good care of her." He whispered as he took a step forward and cornered her against the dead tree. His demons emerged from his scarred back and Keade looked straight into his red eyes before they plunged into her heart. No scream emerged past her lips as her aged form dropped heavily to the ground.

a/n: So how was it? Review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: My sincerest apologies for not updating in like…forever. I've been wanting to work on this story for a while and just never got around to it. It wasn't until I got a review today about it that I remembered it again and wrote this chapter for you. Again, I'm sorry, here it is and I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Ch. 2

Kagome had found Miroku at the bottom of the shrine steps waiting for her, "I figured you'd be here," he said before they headed back to the wagon where her uncle was waiting for them. As they left the village far behind them, Kagome thought about what Keade had said, about the demons, and about what she said about the miko. She was about to mention it to Miroku when a sudden pain shot through her hand. It felt like it had been burned! Though it was dark out, and the moon was hidden in clouds, Miroku seemed to notice Kagome's steps falter for a moment.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Miroku looked at her worriedly as she looked at her hand and nodded. He watched her for just a bit longer then turned around and kept walking. The pain had disappeared just as soon as it had come….Kagome shook it off and went to follow her cousin again when she doubled over. A shooting pain shot through her entire body, starting at her heart, which felt like it was ready to burn out of her chest. Kagome screamed then fell to the ground. Everything went black.

She could hear voices in the darkness and tried to walk towards them, but it felt like every step she took she was going to fall, and the shadows would engulf her world completely and forever. Carefully dragging her feet, Kagome could see Lady Keade's garden gate and shuffled towards it.

"_So you lied to me about Kikyo having a daughter, and then no one even tells the daughter who her mother was?" _The voices in the garden floated out towards her like a cold wind snaking around her body; raising goose bumps on Kagome's arms. 'I shouldn't be here…'she thought as an uneasy feeling started to grow in her stomach. She tried to turn around to leave, but her feet didn't want to listen to her anymore and they took another step towards the gate. "_Tsk tsk. I'm disappointed in you Keade." _

Kagome's mind was screaming inside, 'Run! Don't let him see you!' and her whole body shook with an unknown fear, 'You shouldn't be here!' Her feet took another step then stopped as she felt someone pull on her shoulders suddenly, yanking her backwards.

"Kagome! Kagome wake up!" She looked at the gate, seeing a glimpse of long black hair before the ground underneath her fell and Kagome felt strong hands hold onto her and pull her back. The garden disappeared and all went dark again…

Miroku sat quietly beside his cousin who was sleeping calmly in her bed. A cold clothe lay on her forehead and he took it and re-soaked it in the steaming bowl of water on her bedside table. He had no idea what had happened on the road coming home…he was just grateful that he had been there to catch his little cousin when she fell. That had been four hours ago…and now it was well into the night. He looked out her small window and took a deep breath.

"Wake up soon Kagome… you know how Aunt Bria worries whenever you are ill." Miroku looked back down at his cousin and saw her eyelids twitch. "Kagome?"

"I shouldn't be here…" her voice said slowly, tinged with fear. Miroku looked anxiously at her, her eyes were squeezed shut and her arms were covered in goose bumps.

"Kagome…Kagome are you awake?" No answer…

"Run!" Kagome's voice screamed and Miroku jumped to her side as her arms started to thrash wildly. "Don't let him see you! You shouldn't be here!"

"Kagome! Kagome wake up!" Miroku grabbed her shoulders and started to shake her. "It's just a dream! Kagome!" Bria and Sakana came running into the room, his mother's hair a mess and her face creased with worry.

"Miroku what's happening?!" His father asked as Bria went rushing to Kagome's side. Her form had gone still and pale.

"She started to twitch…an-and then screaming something as if she needed to run away. Then she started thrashing and I held her an-"

"Shhh….it's ok Kagome…you're safe now." Bria gently held Kagome up and started to rock her back and forth. Miroku was on the edge of tears as he saw Kagome's limp body rock in his mother's thin arms.

"I didn't know what to do…I…it all happened so fast!"

"It's alright Miroku, you did fine." Sakana said, squeezing his shoulder as Miroku fell back in his seat, his face buried in pale shaking hands. Sakana watched his niece in his wife's arms and saw her eyelids and facial features start to relax.

Naraku's demons hissed as he watched the old priestess fall to the ground and he smirked darkly, taking a step away from the now dead woman. "Say hello to Kikyo for me." he chuckled as he turned and headed out of the garden.

The sky had grown a great deal darker since when he had first arrived, and as he ordered the demons back inside himself he turned his back to Keade's remains. Only her empty cell of a body and a rip in his hoair showing where the demons had emerged gave evidence to what had just happened. No one would no what had happened to her, and no one would ever sense that his presence had been in the shrine.

Walking down the tall steps he stayed to the shadows, avoiding the temple monks and priests until he reached the base of the mountain. _They'll find her before dawn…by then I'll be out of their weak spells reach. _Sure enough, a shout and panicked cries could be heard behind him and his lips formed a cruel smile as he walked into the almost deserted village. Only a few stray merchants were left, gathering up their wares for the night.

So _Kikyo's daughter was named Kagome, and she now knows that her mother was a miko_…Naraku thought as he entered the inn he was staying at. _I'm going to have to meet this Kagome. _

Kagome groaned. She felt like her whole body had fallen out of a tree or something. "Miro-ku…" the dull outline of her cousin sat beside her, his head in his hands. She whimpered as she tried to sit up in the mornings growing light.

"Kagome! You're awake!" he yelled, making Kagome cringe. Her head wanted to explode. "Father! Mom! She's awake!"

"Miroku…?" Kagome whimpered.

"Yes Kagome? What is it? What do you need? Do you need water?"

"…Shut…up."

"…what?" he rose an eyebrow as her Aunt Bria ran into the room.

"Oh Kagome! I'm so glad you're finally awake." Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and moaned. _Why do you all need to yell?_ "Are you okay honey? Oh we were so worried about you!" Her aunt picked her up, nearly suffocating Kagome in her chest.

"I'm fine Auntie, really…" she mumbled.

"You've been unconscious for two days and nights now Kagome…we were afraid…" her aunt choked, "that we would lose you…"

"…" Kagome didn't say anything as she felt her aunt's throat constrict with sobs, but instead looked up to her uncle standing in the doorway. He was looking at her dead in the eyes, a grateful look glazing his face…but he didn't make a move to hug or say anything. Kagome looked at his eyes and saw the large black markings under them. The same as Miroku's…_they haven't slept since I fell…_a wave of guilt hit her and Kagome had to stop her own sob from escaping her mouth.

As the days pasted, Kagome stayed mostly in bed under Bria's orders... and was subject to drinking the most horrid teas that had ever reached her tongue. According to her Aunt, they'd help…but so far they just made her stomach queasy. Her Aunt didn't know it, but after a while Kagome had started dumping the concoctions out her frosted window.

There really wasn't much to do besides sleep…but Kagome dreaded sleeping because of the visions that were haunting her. Whenever she tried to run from them her feet wouldn't work, and she'd have to wait for Miroku, who now slept on her floor, to wake her up when she screamed. Today however, Miroku had gone into town with Uncle Sakana to buy more of those herbs for aunt Bria's horrible teas.

They had been gone for no more than an hour when Kagome started to feel drowsiness envelope her, and she tried desperately to fight it off. It was taking every nerve of Kagome's body to stay awake. _No! Stay awake! _She fidgeted with her blanket. Her eyes started to droop again and she lay down on her soft pillow. _...If I just keep my eyes open then it can't hurt to rest on my pillow…_she thought. Not long after that thought Kagome had fallen asleep.

She was walking the familiar steps towards Keade's garden, the voices once again drifting towards her. She had heard them so many times before that she new almost every word now. Keade's angry voice echoed in her mind. _"Ha! If I told you about Kagome you would have killed her as soon as she was born!"_

"_Or while she was still in the womb." _A chill ran down Kagome's spine as she took another step towards the garden. The man's long black hair could be seen as she approached, only a few steps away…and yet they never sensed her being there. 'It doesn't matter if they know I'm here or not…I shouldn't be here!' Kagome whimpered to herself, trying to stop her feet as they took another step forward.

"_We didn't tell her about her mother so that she wouldn't want to become a miko, and so you wouldn't kill her for being one!"_

"_Do you think I'm stupid Keade?"_ Kagome heard the man growl and she cringed, closing her eyes as her feet continued towards the scene with small tantalizing steps. _"You and I both know that even if she wasn't a trained miko, the holy powers would still reside in her blood. Therefore, she is a threat to me." _A warm and tingling sensation started to creep up Kagome's body, reaching her fingers and making them go numb. Her eyes flashed open in confusion at this sensation. 'What is happening? I don't remember this…?!' The smell of something dead and rotting pierced her nose and her hands seemed to have a pulse vibrate through them.

"_The only reason I let you live Keade was because I knew you had lost most of your powers, and you were old. It was only a matter of time before you died like all the other miko's… and that bitch Kikyo."_ Kagome glared at the back of the man's head. She may not have known her mother…but she somehow knew that this 'Kikyo' did not deserve to be called that. She looked down at her hands, they were a glowing faintly. Her brows crunched together. Usually whenever she had this dream, her hands would feel like they were burnt at this point…but this time they almost seemed to have an energy seeping out of them.

"_But now that you've lied to me, I don't know if I'll be as generous this time." _Kagome looked up. Something was defiantly wrong. This was always the part where she would start falling back into sleep's darkness, and the dream would end here. This was the point where she would walk through the gate and see whoever the man was and Keade! She had to wake up! Her body felt like it was trembling with energy. 'Wake up!' Kagome walked through the gate.

"_If you hurt one hair on Kagome's head…"_ Keade was backed up against what looked like a burnt decayed tree, the stranger blocking all her ways of exit. Kagome wanted to help her but her body was like a stone statue, unmoving and suddenly very cold. Nothing she did could move her forward towards Keade. She was helpless.

"_Oh don't worry Keade, I'll take good care of her."_

Kagome's knees gave way suddenly and the world was fading, the familiar sensation of falling into an empty abyss surrounded her. 'Keade!' she screamed, reaching out her hand towards the elder as all light from the garden was pulled away from her and all went black.

A/N: so? I know it's a short and boring chapter…nothing really happens…but I promise you exciting things for the next one! PROMISE! And when I post it, if you disagree with my term of "exciting"…well you can go cry in a corner then…cause I tried my hardest.


End file.
